Poisoned troubles
by poppet-gal
Summary: Does Inuyasha follow his instincts and will Kagome finally accept him for who he is?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) I do not own any of the Inuyahsa characters featured in this fan fiction.

**Poisoned love**

Chapter one

Inuyasha was walking through the lush green forest thinking. Thinking about his fate. Where would fate lead him

"Inuyasha, are you out here?" called a concerned Kagome

Inuyasha turned in the direction the sweet sounding voice was coming from.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked gently.

"What do you care?" Inuyasha snapped

"Well….I….I was just concerned?" Kagome answered quietly.

"I can look after myself, it is not like I am a little pup who needs to be looked after, I am a full grown demon!" Inuyasha spat.

"Fine then, if you don't want me around I will go back to my era and complete all my assessment." Kagome said firmly.

Kagome headed toward the well with her extremely large backpack and was just about to jump down the well when she felt a hand touch her gently on her shoulder.

She looked over her shoulder, following the arm towards the body it belonged to. She was amazed to find that it was Inuyasha's hand that was resting gently on her shoulder.

"Kagome you cant leave, not yet!" Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome thought that Inuyasha was wanting her to stay because he loved her more than life itself, but before she could open her mouth to say anything Inuyasha intercepted her and exclaimed.

"We still have shards of the jewel to find!"

Kagome, horrified by what she had just heard yelled that simple three letter word with anger in her voice.

"SIT!"

In a split second Inuyasha's head was buried deep in the ground along with his underside.

"What did you do that for?" Inuyasha said confused.

"All you care about is finding the rest of that damn jewel. You don't care about anyone else's feeling!" Kagome said with tears filling her luscious brown eyes.

"Well sorrrrryyyy!" said Inuyasha sarcastically.

Kagome turned away so Inuyasha couldn't see the crystal tears running down her cheeks.

"You really don't care how others feel do you Inuyasha?" Kagome asked with a shaky voice.

Inuyasha noticed the difference in Kagome's voice and felt something inside him made him feel sorry for Kagome.

"Listen….. don't make me feel sorry for you, its not a good look for a demon." Inuyasha said

At this statement Kagome let out a little giggle. Inuyasha's ears pricked up and a smile started to spread across his masculine chin.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly

"Yeah!" Inuyasha replied

"Thankyou!" said Kagome.

"For what?" Inuyasha questioned.

"For being such a great friend!" answered Kagome

"Hey who said I was your friend?" Inuyasha asked Jokingly.

Kagome laughed at this and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's waist and hugged him.

Inuyasha, taken aback by this, returned the hug and smelt Kagome's sweet scent. He lifted Kagome off the side of the well and stood her in front of him and stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes. Kagome returned the gaze and they both stood there for a moment gazing into each others eyes.

Inuyasha's heart was racing and something inside him just wanted him to kiss Kagome, but he held back. The urge was getting stronger and stronger the more that he resisted.

To be continued…….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**What the?**

**(Recap)**

**Inuyasha's heart was racing and something inside him just wanted him to kiss Kagome, but he held back. The urge was getting stronger and stronger the more that he resisted.**

**--------------**

**Inuyasha closed his eyes to fight the urges. He was struggling so hard to fight them, but as he kept fighting they kept getting stronger and stronger and much harder to fight. The he couldn't keep fighting them and just as he was about to kiss Kagome he came into contact with a tree and instead of Kissing the sweet Kagome he kissed a tree.**

**Kagome in a laughing fit on the ground**

"**SHUT UP!" Inuyasha bellowed**

**At this Kagome laughed so hard that tears were falling down her cheeks.**

"**Come on, we had better go back to the village." Inuyasha said softly.**

**Kagome stood up still giggling softly under her breathe and followed Inuyasha back towards the village. They worked their way through the thick and lush green forest out into the opening of the village. Kagome ran (still giggling) into Kaede's hut and found Miroku and Sango kissing like there was not tomorrow.**

**cough, cough **

"**Did we interrupt anything?" Inuyasha asked with a smirk on his face.**

"**No, no, we were just discussing, umm…. different…. different fighting techniques, that's all." Said Miroku with a slight blush blooming across his cheeks.**

"**Fighting techniques my ass!" Inuyasha said**

"**That is the lamest excuse I have ever heard for two people making out, in my life!" Inuyasha chuckled.**

"**Did you want us to leave?" Kagome asked**

"**No, no, it's alright, I believe we were finished anyway." Miroku smirked**

**SLAP!**

"**Owwwwie!" cried Miroku as the place where Sango's hand had met his face throbbed.**

"**Well it looks like you two enjoyed yourselves while we were gone!" Kagome exclaimed.**

**Cough in the background**

"**Hey where is Shippo?" Miroku asked quite concerned.**

**Inuyasha with his keen sense of smell scoured around the hut trying to locate where Shippo was. His nose lead him to the very far corner of the hut behind a pile of old rugs, and there behind them covered in dust was Shippo with his hands over his face. **

"**OI!" Inuyasha shouted to the others, "I found him!" **

**Kagome, Miroku and Sango raced over to the place where Inuyasha was crouching.**

"**Why are you hiding behind these old rugs?" Kagome asked gently.**

"**Those two…." Shippo said with a shaky voice, "They… they were…. Were…. Mashing……their l ….. lips together and I was completely grossed out and I thought bad demons had over powered them so I hid in this corner." Shippo said pointing to the place where he was sitting.**

"**Oh!" said Kagome trying to hold back laughing**

"**They weren't possessed by demons." Said Inuyasha, "There raging hormones got the better of them."**

"**What?" Asked a confused Shippo**

"**Well….." Kagome started looking over at Inuyasha, "When two people love each other that is what they do." Kagome said without taking her eyes of Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha met Kagome's gaze and blushed slightly.**

"**In their case, it is about time!" Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome **

**(A/N: yes that is right Inuyasha smiled!)**

**Kagome giggled at this as the happy couple (Miroku and Sango) grasped each other's hand.**

"**But that is just gross!" exclaimed a freaked out little Shippo.**

**Inuyasha smirked and then made his way over to the fire place to prepare a fire.**

**To be continued……..**


End file.
